


Right Where We Ought to Be

by Evil_Jacquie



Series: Seven Sinners [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Biker AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Jacquie/pseuds/Evil_Jacquie





	Right Where We Ought to Be

Buck woke up in heaven. At least that was how it felt to him, or as close as he knew he was likely to get. Chris’s warm form was pressed into the curve of his body, that tight ass practically inviting him to claim it again. Buck slowly skimmed his hand down Chris’s body from chest to hip. He shifted his hips to line his arousal up with the enticing crack and nestled it there. Chris grunted and jerked forward when Buck’s hand moved farther down, grasping his lover’s erection and stroking it.

Buck smiled. “Morning, Sunshine, you in the mood for a little fun?”

“I’m in the mood for something all right.” Chris growled as he started humping into Buck’s hand. “What you got in mind, Big Dog?” He pressed back against Buck’s hard cock suggestively.

“Uh! I think you’re reading my mind there, Stud.” Buck didn’t waste time in taking what was being offered. In just a matter of minutes he’d risen to his knees, drawing Chris up with him, without any resistance. In fact Chris was urging him on.

“All right now, Big Dog, show me that you missed me.” Chris snarled, as Buck pulled at his hips, getting him into position on his hands and knees.

“I’m gonna show you. You ain’t gonna be able to sit on that bike without thinking of me for a week.” Buck slicked two of his fingers and slid them in fast, drawing a gasp from Chris. “You starting to get the idea?” he asked as he curled them and stroked hard and fast over Chris’s prostate.

From the way Chris was cursing and thrusting his hips, Buck thought that he’d made his point. He leaned down, curving over Chris’s back to trace kisses up his knobby spine, ending at the junction of neck and right shoulder. Buck lipped and licked the spot till Chris turned to give him better access. Buck latched on and sucked hard, Chris cursing him while he begged for more. Now was the moment Buck had waited for, now the perfect time to thrust his weeping cock home.

“Who’s your Big Dog? Tell me, Stud,” Buck’s voice rasped right beside Chris’s ear.

A low moan answered him.

“You, Buck. You’re my Big Dog, damn, that‘s so . . .” Chris arched and moaned again.

Buck eased back out and slid home again and again until he found his rhythm. Chris was thrusting back against him just as fast and hard as he could until he suddenly stiffened. Every muscle taut, Chris’s face twisted in what might have been a grimace, but Buck knew it wasn’t pain that had him frozen in place.

“Go ahead now; give it up for me, Chris.” Buck stroked his hands down to Chris’s rock hard shaft and squeezed, at the same moment he snapped his hips twice in rapid succession. Then Buck held on tight. The scream that tore loose from Chris’s throat was all he needed to set him off. Expecting what was coming didn’t lessen his pleasure one whit. Chris’s body tightened around Buck’s cock and sent him soaring over the precipice into pure pleasure. He didn’t hold back a thing.

When Buck could think and see again, he was collapsed over Chris, who had fallen back onto the bed. Buck carefully rolled off him. Pushing the sweat darkened hair back from Chris’s face; Buck stared intently at his lover.

“You okay there, Stud?”

Chris‘s eyes didn‘t even flicker open. “Hmm?”

Buck leaned in to brush his mustache over Chris’s cheek. “You going back to sleep on me?”

Chris twitched and a gleam of green peeked out from beneath the dark lashes. “Might. That a problem?”

“Not for me, Stud.” Buck tucked himself closer to Chris’s side and slide one arm and leg over him.

“You figure you’re close enough there, Buck?” Chris asked, around a yawn.

“Don’t want you to get a chill.” Buck whispered.

Chris struggle a little but managed to roll over so his back was pressed tight to Buck’s chest. He tugged at Buck’s arm to get it settled just right over him, pressing the long fine-boned hand over his heart. Then Chris reached down and tucked his hand behind Buck’s knee and scooted down a bit before resettling it over his hips. Now he was covered by a Bucklin blanket. Chris smiled and sighed.

“You got me all arranged to your satisfaction, now?” The grin in Buck’s voice was obvious.

“Yeah, now go to sleep.”

“Sure thing, Stud.” Buck rubbed soothing circles over Chris’s chest. The sounds of his breathing evened out to a soft snore.

Chris squeezed the muscular thigh that lay over his hip. “Everything’s where it ought to be, now, Buck.” He murmured as he, too, dozed off.


End file.
